ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joebiwan/The Real Ghostbusters Nitpicking S1E1 Ghosts R Us
As the episode begins the Ecto 1 is cruising down the street and the music comes in a tad late in the opening of the song. You can hear it abruptly start missing the first few notes of the music. As the Ecto drives away from the camera and over a hill the license plate incorrectly reads as ECT-1. In what is the first of MANY of this error, just as the Ghostbusters break in the door and enter the chocolate factory Ray enters first and runs off camera. He is followed by peter, Egon and then another Ray! Actually the character model is Winston but has been improperly painted as Ray. This error happens often in the series. When Ray gets hit in the face with chocolate and falls to the floor it appears the straps for his backpack are missing. As the Ghostbusters return to the firehouse after the encounter at the factory the license plate on the Ecto-1 now reads ACT-1. Ray goes to the basement before bed to put the ghosts into the containment unit. He says, “Yeah be right there guys” but no one is around to hear him. A high shot of the four Ghostbusters sleeping shows Peter in white pajamas and Winston in Yellow. But on the close up Peter is wearing yellow pajamas and Winston is wearing the white ones. It’s a little hard to believe that Slimer would not hear the alarm at first when he accidently hit the switch to the containment unit. Also how did the Ghostbusters NOT hear that? I am sure the alarm was meant to be loud enough to be heard no matter where you are in the firehouse. Winston was sound asleep and heard the refrigerator door open and hit Slimer and he just left the basement when the alarm went off but he did not hear it and no one else heard the alarms going off and the ghosts screaming? Zonk breaks the fourth wall after he accidently launches his pa off the top of the building antenna. He turns to the camera and says “whoops.” When Ma and Pa show up at the hospital to “bust” Zonk, Ma’s skin is now a light shade of orange where in the first half of the episode is was hot pink. This could be because she is in disguise like we saw Pa change his shape and color but it isn’t shown or explained. When the Ghostbusters show up at the hospital and The Ghost Grabbers are coming out the sign above them is misspelled Entrance as Entrarece. When Janine takes a call and it is for the ghosts R us her phone is purple when earlier in the episode it was beige. At any rate is should be red. How does the smokey one-eyed ghost that lives in the toy factory speak with no mouth to be seen? This episode introduces and destroys Ecto-2. Category:Blog posts